


Kiss It Better

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: Lance had lifted his head to look at what it was and had sat frozen at the sight of the gun that had killed the love of his life.The rage that had built up inside him was blinding.  Lance had never been an angry or resentful person before and yet the feeling of pure seething fury had almost been comforting in a way.  He had glanced back down at Keith, his face peaceful even in the event of a tragic and violent death, and had made his decision.He was going to avenge his lover that night.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Kiss It Better

The air was cold and stale in the prison cell where Lance lay. The thick, iron bars that separated him from the rest of the prison community were sealed shut for the night. The only thing passing through them was the random calls from other prisoners as they jeered at each other. His cell was barron, except for the small desk and chair on one wall, the toilet in the corner and the single bed he now lay on. The lumpy, thin mattress, the single pillow and the blanket were probably the worst he had ever slept on, not that he could sleep. Not with the memory of what happened playing on an endless loop.

It was all his fault. If only he had been quicker. If only he had managed to see the man in time, then maybe Keith would still be here. If only he hadn’t declared that they were going to go for a walk after watching the movie. If only he had listened to Keith when he had wanted to stay at home that night. If only he had Lance had died instead. If only.

The smell of the burning gunpowder is still as strong as it was the night it had happened. Lance can still see the smoke billowing from the barrel of the gun, still pointed towards him as he knelt on the cold, dirty ground. The warm blood seeping through his clothes from where it was pouring out of the wound in Keith’s chest. He can still hear the wheezing whimpers coming from Keith’s blood speckled lips. The panicked gasps from the shooter as he suddenly dropped the gun and bolted from the alley way they were sitting in the mouth of. Lance could still feel where Keith had grabbed his hand, his grip weak, and had uttered the words that still haunted Lance to this very day.

“K-kiss it... all better. Lance... I’m not… not r-ready to go. It’s not... your... fault l-love. Y-you didn’t k-know, you d-didn’t know.”

Lance can still feel the way Keith’s skin grew cold as they lay there in the alley. The way his grip on Lance’s hand grew looser and weaker. How his breath became softer and shallower. Until it all stopped. Lance cried out as he shook Keith, in a desperate attempt to wake him up, as if he was only just asleep. But it was all in vain. Lance knew in his heart that Keith was gone, taken away in the blink of an eye.

Lance had bent down to kiss Keith’s forehead, whispered apologies falling from his lips, as he had held him in his arms for the last time. As a car had passed by, it’s headlights had bounced off something shiny in the alley with them. Lance had lifted his head to look at what it was and had sat frozen at the sight of the gun that had killed the love of his life. 

The rage that had built up inside him was blinding. Lance had never been an angry or resentful person before and yet the feeling of pure seething fury had almost been comforting in a way. He had glanced back down at Keith, his face peaceful even in the event of a tragic and violent death, and had made his decision.

He was going to avenge his lover that night.

He had lay Keith down on the ground, Lance’s jacket covering him as if to keep him warm, before picking up the gun and striding down the alley in the direction that his prey had run. It wasn’t hard to follow the trail, with bins and boxes knocked over, dogs barking in their yards before Lance had even gotten close to them and the tell tale whimpers from behind a parked car that he recognised from the alley.

Lance had rounded the car, gun drawn and the click of the pistol being cocked had echoed loudly. The man had been cowering on the ground, muttering to himself when he had turned and saw Lance. His face had turned white as his eyes had widened in recognition. Before Lance could say anything, the man had taken off running again. But Lance wasn’t going to let him get away again. He had taken aim at the man’s back and with a surprisingly steady breath, had fired.

It wasn’t until later that evening when the police had finally caught up with Lance, that he had realised that the man’s name was Sendak and he was a petty thief who had been suspected of murdering at least four other people over a period of six months. He had been charged with murder and it was a quick trial that sentenced Lance to twenty five to life in prison. 

He hadn’t even been allowed to attend Keith’s funeral, though Lance’s mother had told him it was a beautiful ceremony and that Keith would have loved it. Lance had been surprised at the fact that both Keith’s and his families didn’t hate him for his death or the fact that he had murdered someone in cold blood. Keith’s mother had even thanked him for avenging her son, though she was sorry he had been forced to do so in the first place.

It had been six weeks since he had been sentenced to his prison term and Lance hadn’t slept the entire time. There were too many memories floating around in his head, too many conflicting emotions that were choking him. The other men in the prison had acknowledged him as one of them after hearing from a guard of what he had done. Lance, who had previously never even received a parking ticket, was now a hardened criminal with blood on his hands, and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to regret what he had done. The man had deserved it for what he had taken away from Lance.

Lance opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at the ghost that had been haunting him for weeks. Keith smiled softly as he sat on the edge of Lance’s prison bed. Tears ran down Lance’s face as he softly whispered the same words he uttered every night.

“Stay with me, until I fall asleep. Stay with me.”


End file.
